An example of a nucleating agent-containing polypropylene resin composition is a polypropylene composition disclosed in JP 2004-515592A (corresponding to US 2004-63830A and WO 02/46300), which contains (a) a crystallizable polypropylene homopolymer, random copolymer, alternating or segmented copolymer, block copolymer or a blend of polypropylene with another synthetic polymer, and (b) 0.001 to 5% relative to the weight of component (a), of a specific trimesic acid derivative, and which gives a 1.1 to 1.2 mm-thick plate having a haze value of less than 62%.
One more example thereof is a propylene resin composition disclosed in JP 2009-209348A, which contains (a) a propylene-based polymer, and (b) a specific amount of a modifier containing an amide compound represented by a specific chemical structural formula, and which gives a polypropylene-based wrapping film.